dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Standardization
Standards/Page Formats With the release of the game today, this wiki is in desperate need to make decisions on the standards that should pages should be expected to live up to. In order to help facilitate this, I have created a template for Character pages, and a sample page. I have also created a template for Locations in the game. More templates will be created throughout the week. Templates :Note: This templates are still a work in progress and are based on other games, some of these fields may not yet be applicable. *Characters - For non-player characters, for an example page please see Aelinore. *Locations - For locations, for an example page please see Moonsbit Pass. *Quests - For quests, for an example please see Arousing Suspicion. Your Input Please, share your thoughts and feelings about what you want to see on pages, your input is greatly encouraged. - Wagnike2 18:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Could you change the default font color for templates to black or something? Not for the 'Type, Requirements' etc part, but the other part. The white on light background is difficult to read. Blackandwhite2 17:45, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I created a weaponstat and armorstat template to match the main infobox template. Whether people use them, though, is up in the air. Template:DDWeaponStat and Template:DDArmorStat - Firedale2002 12:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I really like the idea; I just really don't like the way it looks: Bliaut and Snagdaggers.Maybe if there was lines in between the columns? And/or if there was a way for the Elemental/Debilitations to not be so jutted to the left. It really throws it off. I understand why you can't just center them, but is there any other way you can fix it? I can't do it because I really don't know how, or I would. Blackandwhite2 17:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I added an indent to the elements and debilitations field so they're not jutted out to the left as much. I didn't want to center it because it'd look weird since the names aren't all the same length. I also added in borderlines the only way I could figure out how. The template code doesn't look as pretty as it did earlier, but the template itself looks a little better and you can more easily see what's what. - Firedale2002 19:35, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I like it. I'll see about implementing it on a few pages later tonight and see how it works out. Blackandwhite2 19:59, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Navigation bar request There's been a valid request that I kind of agree with. Can you please add a Quests link to the main navigation bar at the top under Dragon's Dogma between Locations and Items? I would add it myself but I'm not sure I have the permissions to edit the navigation bar - Firedale2002 08:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :* There can only be 7 links on there, so I would have to remove something else. - Wagnike2 12:48, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :* Maybe put Weapons/Armor under the same heading of Equipment or literally "Weapons/Armor"? Also, the weapon's section is missing Warhammers and Maces - Firedale2002 16:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :* How's that? Blackandwhite2 04:42, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::*Looks fine to me, hope the others can find the quest list easier now. - Firedale2002 04:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) * Could someone provide the source for a vendor's standard? ie: Item, price, amount available, with appropriate size columns please. --JordanianJordan (talk) 18:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC)